Terrence Foster Gets Grounded for Two Weeks
In the living room, Terrence Foster was sitting on the couch. His father Aladdin was very angry at him because he got suspended from Kawena Middle School for three days. "Terrence, how dare you get suspended from seventh grade at middle school for three days?" Aladdin scolded, wagging his finger at him. Terrence glared at him. "It's not my fault," he yelled. "Gumball kept Punching me and calling me monster names!" "And you ruin Gumball's old life." said Aladdin. "Who cares?" said Terrence. "That's it," shouted Aladdin. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Terrence snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Aladdin warned. But Terrence didn't care. "No!" He carried on banging on his chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Aladdin. "No!" Terrence yelled, "I hate you!" Aladdin was now furious! "Terrence Foster, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot say your prayers at the volcano ceremony with your friends Mandark and Johnny Test!" It was Mac's turn to be mad at his brother. "Terrence, listen to your father!" he said, wagging his finger at him. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from seventh grade at middle school for three days!" "Mac, why do you always have to be so bossy?" asked Terrence angrily. "I'm getting Thumper right now!" And he ran off to get Thumper. Thumper angrily hopped downstairs to the living room. "Terrence, I heard you got suspended from seventh grade at Kawena Middle School for three days for ruin Gumball's old life." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no Dexter's Laboratory, no South Park, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Terrence became very angry. He glared angrily at Aladdin, Mac and Thumper and told them, "You guys are as evil as Jafar and Sa'luk!" Then he went upstairs to his room in tears. Category:Grounded Stuff